


Forget About Me

by bermuda_rectangle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin I'm sorry not sorry T.T, Chapter 53, Coping, M/M, Molestation, Post-Canon, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Violence, Yaoi, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bermuda_rectangle/pseuds/bermuda_rectangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jean and Armin are taken as Eren and Krista, Mikasa and Levi arrive later than expected, with consequences. Armin won't talk to anyone about what happened and Jean is the only other person who knows what happened. Armin becoming so quiet is starting to be noticed, his friends are worried. Basically leading up to chapter 53 is all canon, then afterwards it goes a little differently. ((inspired by Anarhichas,Kumikoko, and AlvaDomer)) ON HOLD!! INFO ON MY PROFILE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy...

He should have expected it. All the preparing for this mission was much too quick; the planning was not thorough, so Armin continued to tell himself that he might be hurt. Sure, he could handle some cuts and bruises, but that didn’t make him any less terrified.

 These were going to be criminals. The young boy would be vulnerable with not a single weapon to protect him. Terrified didn’t seem to cut it.

It began when the horse drawn cart barreled its way through Levi’s group; Armin had little time to react. The group had no idea when the men would come for them, so this attack was unexpected. Everyone seemed to be caught off guard, even if just slightly.

 Burly arms swung out on both sides, slamming into the stomachs of Jean and Armin. He coughed hard, all the air being knocked from his chest; this became the first of many pains.

His bony knees hit the floor of the cart first then his forehead, leaving stars and black in the back of his head. The shouts of his friends quickly faded into the distance as his head throbbed with pain.

 Levi had suggested beforehand that he put up a struggle to make the kidnapping seem realistic, but thoughts and actions were not necessarily connecting at the moment for Armin.

 Hands groped roughly at his arms to tie them. Armin could tell that the rope was cheaply made just by the way it had already begun to cut into his wrists. That little spike of pain began to bring clarity about his brain once again. Armin’s head began to calm itself to a dull throbbing; and sounds became more recognizable.

The small blonde could hear muffled anger and profanity immediately somewhere to his left. He let out an inward sigh of relief. It was all going according to Levi’s plan; next, they should arrive at some sort of hidden bunker, Armin calculated as his cheek dug into the wood of the cart. He was uneasy but he was satisfied that the situation was being completely predictable.

Until,

That hand slowly began to stroke the back of his thigh. Armin's whole body went stiff, his eyes wide. No. Nonono. This shouldn't be happening. This couldn’t be happening He tried to calm, to pass it off as nothing, but the sickening stroking continued, and his breathing quickened alongside it. This was very very bad.

“Hey Dave, save it! You always hit on the cute girls, but ya never get them so give it up." There was chuckling in response from some man on the left of Armin, most likely it was the brute that was holding Jean. Then from the front came another voice, rising over the pounding in Armin’s ears.

"Turn her up right; I wanna see this pretty face." So, unceremoniously, the rope bit at his wrists harshly, as Armin was dragged upright to face his captors' hungry, predatory glares. He quickly memorized that there were four men, two in the front and in the back, all staring at his body.

He felt like a piece of meat, as eyes traveled over his tiny body like ravenous wolves, studying his hips, chest, face. Armin darted his eyes worriedly to look for Jean in a sea of predators. Jean sat upright as well, for how long, Armin had no clue nor did he care.

The expression Jean wore told the shorter boy everything he would want to know.

Jean was angry, no, furious and if he could speak without the gag in his mouth, he most definitely would. The younger forced himself to look away, and took to studying the wood of the cart’s bottom.

“She sure is pretty; I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that," came a lewd smile from the one holding a still angry Jean.

Armin paled.

 Jean kicked and struggled upon hearing this, through his gag yelling something along the lines of ‘Shut the fuck you sick bastard.’

The man holding Armin chose to respond to his anger.

“What’s that boy? Don’t want us touching your pretty little friend like this?” he spoke into Armin’s ear and drug his tongue disgustingly over the earlobe to spite the furious boy.

 Jean thrashed about, his eyes livid.

 This was not good.

Understatement, Armin knew where this could be heading for him and it was terrifying. The blonde boy swallowed thickly.

 He had predicted beforehand that molestation was a possible outcome but he chose not to dwell on it out of fear. But now it was happening to him in real time, both of them powerless and bound.

Wherever this cart was going, wherever it was that they ended up, what concerned him the most was the safety of himself and Jean.

 He was small and weak; he was aware that his most useful part is his brain. Jean is hot headed and rash, but strong. There was little either of them could do, though, at the moment, even with Armin’s quick thinking coming into play.

Armin closed his eyes to flee from the stares that continued to cover him, from the man pressed up against him. His heartbeat raced, he could do this.

He could get through this.

 He assured himself that if he remained calm and collected, nothing terribly wrong would happen. Armin would remain strong for Eren, for Historia, and for the survey corps.

 And if he remained rational, he would be fine.

Completely fine.


	2. Just Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, I have school and stuff so...Enjoy.

Armin had long ago given up trying to figure out where the cart was headed. The cart had taken too many turns that even the intelligent blonde had lost track. He felt it best to just try and calm himself in the end, than try and worry over the destination.

 And thankfully for the boy, the situation had finally settled down, for most of the ride, his lewd handler had taken to just stroking his arm in a feeble attempt at seduction. Armin could mentally put up with that. Jean on the other hand, had not stopped glaring at the man touching the small blonde.

 This actually surprised Armin a bit; he had not realized that Jean cared so much about him. He couldn't help but feel touched and smiled ever so slightly despite the strange surroundings. The blonde genius opened his eyes, now noticing the buildings appeared fewer and farther apart as the horses raced past. The cart began to slow, and Armin felt the man stroking him stop suddenly, and grip his upper arm harshly. The cart halted.

 The building was old; very old, clearly no one had used it in years. At a closer inspection, the structure seemed to be a sort of office, or apartment complex, windows busted out, boarded up, abandoned in every sense. Armin suddenly was torn from his examination as the men threw him to the ground in an unforgiving manor. He heard Jean land roughly beside him. "Move em' in boys, we got a schedule to keep."

 Armin assumed that was the leader that spoke, he couldn’t quite see him from the way his face dug into the dirt. The burly man to his left, his original captor, lifted him a little too easily to his feet and guided him to the door, he heard Jean struggle behind him. The gag must have slipped though.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Let me go you pigs, or I'll--" Jean thrashed about in a pitiful display of failed kicks. Armin broke free in the commotion and turned around just in time to see a man slam his fist into the side of Jean’s face, sending him to the ground right before the steps in an angry heap.

 Without thinking, Armin cried out and ran to Jean's side, "Eren!" Thankfully and to his relief Jean didn't seem to be hurt badly. Armin’s head jerked around as he cried out, half in surprise, half in pain, as his arms were yanked by the rope.

" Come on pretty, your boyfriend is an asshole." Armin ignored him with a small glare. And as they were dragged to the door, Jean's gag was shoved back in his mouth. Turn after turn, the two captives were dragged on through the maze that was the first floor. After what seemed like forever, the two scouts were harshly shoved into a dusty room full of crates, no window, and an old mattress against the far wall that made Armin's stomach drop.

 He swallowed thickly.

 Two chairs were dragged from the corner and the soldiers were tied facing each other, it was silent as the captors were gone for a moment, Armin took the time to talk to Jean. "Are you alright?" He questioned in concern.

 Jean nodded his head dully, Armin sighed with relief.

In return, Jean gave the boy a look that was asking about him.

"Me?"

Jean nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's nothing."

 Jean gave him a skeptical look but it was broken quickly as the door slammed open and only Armin's kidnapper strolled in. The small blonde had a sinking feeling. He stalked, predatory and proud towards them. The teens followed the man as he made his way behind Armin's chair.

 He whispered in the boy's ear, his hot breath making Armin shiver involuntarily" I got first watch pretty, his hands groped at his buttons at the top of the shirt.

 Jean’s eyes widened in horror and Armin’s in fear.

“And as long as you don't die, I can do as I please with your cute little body. So, let's get started. My shift is only an hour." Armin squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his chest.

He would be fine; Armin repeated it over and over in his head, drowning out the sound of Jean's muffled anger and the voice tickling his ear. He just had to remain calm. Another button came undone, more flesh exposed as grubby fingers trailed their way over him. He would be...another button. Just fine.


	3. This is the end.

Another button, that was the last one Armin realized as his shirt was ripped open and hands fondled at his nonexistent breasts.

"Awww kinda flat aren't yah, but still cute." The man pinched at the boy's nipple causing him to gasp and Armin's whole face went red.

"such slutty noises" the man whispered against the blonde's neck. Armin tried to move away from the tongue against him.

The captor had now positioned himself in front of the boy, hiding Jean's view and Armin looked into the man's eyes.

He paled.

The look was predatory and full of desire, all directed towards him. In that moment Armin wanted him to know that he was a boy and would rather be killed then assaulted any further.

But before he uttered a word, the kidnapper thrust his grimy tongue into Armin's mouth in a sloppy,dirty kiss.

Armin bit down, hard.

He tasted blood.

The man screamed and pulled back, his hands prodding around his wounded mouth.

His expression changed from one of shock to anger.

"How dare you,you..bitch"

Smack!

Armin's head jerked to the side. His cheek burned and his eyes watered at the sting.

Smack!

His head fell the other way. A tear found it's way down Armin's cheek. The man raised his hand for another hit, but halted when something behind him crashed to the ground.

The captor whipped around while Armin craned his neck to see what had happened.

Still bound to the chair that had fallen to the ground was Jean, struggling to reach Armin, his eyes furious with the abuse of his comrade. Angry red burns, close to bleeding were evident on the teen's wrists.

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy" the man growled through his teeth as he approached still enraged.

Jean gave a deviant glare up at the man.

A foot came down.

Armin cried out Jean's name as the foot slammed into the taller boy's gut, bugging his eyes, taking his breath away.

Another kick.

"Please! Stop!" Armin cried through desperate tears.

The man whipped around mid kick, furious.

" I'll get to yah, you slut. Just kicking your boyfriend into shape."

Another kick.

Armin squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to block out the muffled pain of his friend.

Twice more the man assaulted Jean with his foot, in the back, and stomping on his ankle,Jean screaming in pain through his gag.

Panting and pleased that he was finished, the man righted the dazed Jean and his chair, then paused to wipe the small bead of sweat from his eyes.

Exercise was something this man was most likely not familiar with.

He turned to blonde with desire in his eyes again.

Armin swallowed, wide eyed as the man approached, arousal evident in the man's trousers.

Armin begged.

"P-please sir, I d-don't want this"

But the teen's begging seemed to only encourage the man even more as he drug his grimy hands up the boy's shivering sides.

"Nah, I'm gunna keep going" The kidnapper smirked in satisfaction at the trembling form below him.

He stroked his hands under the blonde's skirt, up his bare thighs, slowly, sickeningly.

Armin gulped.

The man tugged at his underwear, pausing for just a moment.

" Boy's underwear huh?" The man guessed without seeing them under the skirt,"kinda hot" his captor smirked.

And then, things reached the lowest point imaginable for Armin.

That hand under his skirt currently cupped boy's genitalia and not girls.

Armin shakily locked with the shocked eyes of his captor.

The world stood still.

They'd kill him now, knowing he was a fake.

Armin openly wept.

The man remained un-moving, paralyzed by shock.

This was the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp, will they really kill him, or is Armin's harasser not over with his fun...


	4. My Life is Now Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blah blah ap calculus homework, you know the drill as to why I'm a slow updater. lo siento =_='

It seemed as if hours had passed as the man remained steadfast, Armin staring up at him in fear, tear stains upon his pale face.

“I-wha…” Armin’s captor was at a loss for words.

Tense seconds passed.

Finally the burly man backed away, and without a word strode quickly from the room.

The blonde hung his head, in fear, shame, and exhaustion.

Now, the shorter boy’s brain traveled a mile a minute. They were definitely going to kill him now, was there some way out of this…there had to be.

Armin shivered from the cold against his bare chest and looked over to Jean who was breathing heavily, leaning to the side in his chair.

Throwing away all horror of the situation, Armin began to scoot his chair to Jean, maybe, together; they could find a way out.

The taller boy lifted his head to Armin, with concern in his eyes, stopping Armin in his tracks.

Jean had the shit beat out of him, yet he was worried about Armin. The little blonde was dumbfounded.

“Jean…?” he whispered.

The other boy nodded his head.

“Listen, we need to get out of h-here. They know we’re f-fakes and they’ll surely k-kill us.” Armin’s voice shook.

The taller nodded in agreement.

Armin jerked his chair forward, little by little, until he found himself behind Jean.

“I-I’m going to untie you first, then you can h-help me…O-okay?”

Jean just nodded again.

The knots, despite being made of inferior material, were tied surprisingly well.

After minutes of trying and failing, Armin allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

“J-Jean, I’m getting it now I think. I just have to—“

The little blonde could swear that his heart stopped.

In the doorway stood a larger man with blackened hair, who Armin presumed to be the Leader of the operation. He strode into the room with an air about him that screamed authority and power.

In this man’s wake, Armin felt small and became more and more afraid with every step the man took towards the two young cadets.

“DAVID!” The man bellowed, shaking the windows and causing the two to flinch.

Armin’s captor ran forward. “Y-yes sir?” the man saluted.

“Care to tell me why our two prisoners are positioned like this” the leader gestured to the boys.

“Because-I…was gone sir.” The lackey hung his head.

The man continued to inch closer. Leaned into Armin, and gripped his chin roughly, turning it from side to side, studying the terrified boy.

“Are you sure it’s a boy?”

“Yes sir, I…um felt down below” the kidnapper looked anywhere but at his boss.

“Hmmm. So be it.” The man dropped Armin’s chin and turned his back to the boy. “Do what you want with them. I have another use for them, so avoid killing them if you can. Good boy.” The leader began to make his exit.”Now, don’t disturb me again.” He slammed the door behind him.

The silence was so heavy that a pin could have been heard dropping.

Armin was almost agape with what the boss had said. Was he going to live? He couldn’t believe it; the boy was almost overwhelmed with relief that he barely even noticed when the man drug his chair back over to its original spot.

The man began walking over to Jean and that got the small blonde’s attention. What was this man doing now…? The answer made Armin’s blood run cold.

The man, David, removed a hunting knife from his pocket sleeve, the glint in the dim light of the room mad the young cadet sick.

“Now now now… you’ve been a pain in my ass, and frankly I don’t want to deal with that anymore. So, my boss just said to avoid killing either of you, but he didn’t say that I couldn’t do it at all.” Armin’s captor stood behind Jean as he gave his little speech, putting the knife against the taller cadet’s throat, pressing down just the littlest bit to induce fear from the boy.

“So I says, why not get rid of you for being an annoying little bastard.”His grip tightened on the knife more and Jean’s eyes squeezed shut expecting the worst.

“WAIT!” Armin cried out, desperate. “Please don’t kill him” The boy begged.

The man pressed the knife harder causing Jean to gasp through his gag as a small trail of blood found its way down his throat.” And why not sweetie?” the man sneered.

“B-because I’ll do….”Armin swallowed hard, “I’ll do whatever you want me to…” Armin stared out at nothing, his eyes dead, not really believing what his mouth was saying.

“Hmmmm,”the man removed the knife from Jean’s neck and stalked towards the blonde, with a predatory glint once again in his eyes.

” Well then, let’s get started.”


	5. Armin? Can you hear me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!! I'm back. I.Am.So.Freaking.Sorry!!! But now i can update again.

Armin’s eyes remained unfocused, his previously spoken words still not registering correctly in his brain. And for him, time seemed to drag on as the man crept forward at an agonizingly slow pace. The boy’s once clear and focused mind was now clouded over, muddled up with no thought, no feeling with the exception of pure fear.

Armin jerked forward at a sudden pressure at his chest that pulled him from his brief fog and back into reality. The perverted creature was there again, rubbing his hands on the boy’s bare skin, relishing the feel of his pert pink nipples on his coarse fingertips. Involuntarily, the young cadet gasped loudly at the feel of a foreign touch.

The captor smirked and continued his ministrations, all the while the boy fighting to get away, struggling with his binds, hating the burn of those pinching hands. Then, something, a thought, surfaced and Armin spoke out with desperation, hoping, praying that his brain would outsmart the man.

“M-mister…”Armin paused “David?..P-please stop. You’re h-hurting me and y-you must know this is w-wrong.” The boy paused as the lecher stared at him, blank-faced, unable to read.”A-also you’ll be c-charged with assault w-when our t-team-mates come for us and c-considering what—“the cretin cut him off.

“I’m gonna stop yah right there pretty. Even if your precious survey corps could find you, I’ve already done plenty to be charged with. So this is gonna happn’—“Armin attempted to speak up but was cut off as the man continued with his hungry eyes bearing down on the boy.” And before yah go whining on and on about how ur a boy or ur too yung’ and all that pointlessness crap. I don’t give a fuck. A hole is a hole and it looks like it’s yours this time.” And with that, the child’s molester pulled the slightly bloodied knife back into view.

Armin’s eyes blew wide and then slammed shut expecting the inevitable sound and pain of sliced flesh. But, instead the knife drew away and cut the ropes binding the small cadet to the chair. Armin blinked, disbelieving. The man backed off, yet the blonde just sat there with his hands now hugging himself tight, staring up at his captor.”Get up.” The lecher stated firmly. Armin simply gazed doe-eyed.”Get up!” The man bellowed making the boy flinch in fear. Yet Armin remained seated. So, the cretin’s arm launched forward and roughly gripped the blonde’s wrist, ripping him from the seat.

The tiny boy was all but thrown to the floor in a dazed heap, wig falling from his head, forgotten. And, before he even had time to react, the captor yanked up the boy’s hair, forcing him to his knees, completely at the man’s mercy. By now, Armin had given up his fight, attempting to shut off his mind and remain compliant. The sound of a zipper being undone barely registered itself in his mind, barely anything. That is, until something hot and slimy forced itself onto his lips and his nose inhaled the sharp unwashed smell of sweat and grit.

And even in his fear induced fog, Armin was still startlingly aware of the knife that remained in the man’s hand. So, even with every fiber of his being screaming in disgust and panic, Armin reluctantly opened his mouth to the intruding appendage. The taste was overwhelming; it was a filthy thing that pressed against his tongue. Above him the man groaned and jammed his hips forward, shoving himself down the tight throat. He whispered filthy things making the urge to vomit all the much stronger.

“Ah yesss. Ur slutty mouth pussy feels so good. That’s right; clean my filthy unwashed cock you whore.” Armin clamped his big blue eyes shut and allowed the assault to continue. And through the tears, the hand wrapped in his hair, and the man thrusting wildly into his mouth, the blonde thought of Jean. The little boy wondered in a panic if he was watching, or desperately trying to block everything out like Armin was. And even through the pain the boy was experiencing, he continued to wonder if his comrade was alright.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the man slammed his penis as far as it could go down the boy’s throat and came with a deep groan. He held it there and Armin was forced to swallow the detestable creature’s sperm. He pulled out, leaving a gagging, sputtering blonde to collapse to the floor, semen dripping down his chin, mixing with his tears.  

It was over it was finally over for him, the man got what he wanted. It was over.

The man remained though lording over Armin for just a second, enjoying the torment of the child. When his enjoyment ceased, however, Armin’s captor lifted him up again by his wrist, all but dragging him to the dusty mattress at the far wall that had so filled the boy with fear earlier. The world moved farther and farther away as the blonde realized with defeated hope that this lecher was not finished yet. The bed crept closer and closer. The cadet’s blood rushed through his ears. This man wanted more.

It wasn't over, this living nightmare continued as the mattress was soon the only thing in his line of vision.

It wasn't over.


	6. Do I deserve this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLo! So, this is my first time writing a rape scene and second time writing a sex scene...soooo. AND! Super long chapter (2260words!!!) I'm so proud of myself! Also...enjoy. :D

It wasn’t over.

And at this moment his mind decided to finally shut down. The adrenaline had finally ran its course and Armin lost his will to fight. The first to give out was his legs, then his thoughts. The tiny blonde collapsed to the floor with his mind devoid of any hope.

The much larger man grunted in frustration and yanked again at the boy’s wrist. Armin just stared. The man yanked again and still no response.

“Get up slut.” The captor lightly kicked the boy with his boot. Nothing. He kicked him a second time. The blonde closed his eyes and just accepted it. The kidnapper grew more enraged at this.”Get tha’ fuck up yah’ slut!” He yanked hard and ended up dragging Armin across the cold, dusty cement floor in a pathetic mess to the ‘bed’.

Bringing his meaty arms around the man hooked his appendages under the cadet’s pale bony ones and heaved him onto the mattress with much struggle and effort.  The boy lay there as the older man righted himself, hands on his hips staring downwards while eyeing up his prize.

And, content in the fact that Armin would not move from where he was slumped the cadet’s captor turned around to face Jean and present him a sneer similar to that of a predator lording over its fresh kill. Jean, still slightly dazed from earlier events, managed to look at the man with a murderous intent within his eyes.

Yet this man had miscalculated one thing with his back to the younger soldier. He did not consider the fact that the little blonde would fight him anymore. For as the lecher was turned away, Armin’s mind switched back on into overdrive. In that moment he was determined to make one last effort to save himself and Jean. The blonde now thought only fight to survive.

From the mattress where he had lain half naked just a moment ago, the tiny cadet launched himself upwards onto the man’s back. Completely not expecting it, the man went down surprisingly easily. ‘Now’, the blonde thought, ‘attack and don’t hold back.’ And this is just what Armin did. He punched wildly, blindly, hitting the man’s face once, twice, and the man righted himself. The burly creature whipped himself around and gripped Armin’s wrists with excruciating force and slammed him down in the bed. The blonde continued to struggle, though in vain, for the boy’s molester was much stronger.

Armin glared defiantly upwards to show clearly that he was not yet defeated. The man, in response, pushed into him harder, making sure the younger could clearly feel his second erection through his clothing. The boy gasped out at the stiffness against his thigh and quickly retaliated with spitting up into the cretin’s face but instantly regretted it.  

In two swift motions, one would not think this man could do very quickly, the captor pinned the boy’s wrists with just one meaty palm, and maneuvering them, flipped the young cadet onto his petite stomach. Next, the perverted creature grasped the hems of Armin’s skirt and underpants and in one fluid yank, exposed his pert butt to the dusty air of the room.  Now the boy began to call out as the man loudly licked his lips and traced his finger down the cleft of the teen’s ass.

“No…”He was quiet at first and then got progressively louder.”No, please, no…stop!” Armin squirmed again trying desperately to get away from his potential rapist.

And the man obviously upset with the boy’s continued defiance, took his grubby, dry finger and shoved it all the way into Armin’s tight virgin asshole. The blonde screamed, half in pain, half in surprise.

“NO!  Take it out! Please!” A tear streaked down the boy’s face as he fought in vain against the creature.

The man just smirked as his finger moved around painfully to open the boy up. Once he was pleased with that he added a second dry appendage to the tight heat of the shivering blonde beneath him.

Another tear cascaded down the young soldier’s face, his wrists and especially his ass throbbed with pain, his breathing was labored, and even with his face pressed into the gritty ancient cloth of the bed, Armin was still painfully aware of his friend, and comrade, being not 20 feet away from this whole horror show.

Armin was now almost sobbing at this point as he waited for the inevitable presence of the man’s cock at his hole. And almost as if in response to the kid’s thoughts the lecher reached into his ruffled pants and yanked out his penis, slapping it against the boy’s pale ass. Armin choked on another rough sob.

The man looked back a final time just to rub it in to Jean, what he was about to do. And seeing the taller cadet’s teary, anger-filled eyes, his wrists, bloody and dripping onto the stained floor, obvious distress in his eyes sent this molester over the edge. He lined his erect member up with the puckered entrance and rammed himself in with one jerking motion, all the way to the base.

Armin screamed. He screamed as loud as he could possibly manage, echoing it off the walls. It felt to the small blonde as if was being burned alive from the inside. And this creature entering him loved it. Not giving the boy time to adjust, the man began to thrust violently in and out of the straining body below him. With each erratic pound, greater amounts of blood dripped from Armin’s hole and his sobs became fitful in nature. The blonde’s face became dirty with tears and snot as he was savagely pounded in the mattress.

All through it the boy softly pleaded through his sobs,”Please…stop it…it hurts s-so much.”

Armin’s rapist just grunted in response and gripped the boy’s hips with bruising force. And with his wrists released, the blonde used his little bout of freedom to grasp the bed for even a small bit of leverage from the ravenous thrusts. “Please… it hurts” Armin cried out again.

The man just jerked into him harder groaning out,” S-shut up, g-god you’re… so fucking tight.” The rapist shifted in between a thrust and quickly flipped Armin onto his back to be able to see his tear-ridden face. To the tiny blonde’s horror, he had not realized it earlier through the blood and pain in his ass, but he was now painfully aware of being hard. He choked on another sob at this horrible realization.

“F-fuck yeah I’m close,” the cretin moaned and brought his thick hand forward, wrapping it around the smaller boy’s penis to jerk him off.

“N-no!”Armin screamed and tried the push the man’s hands off of him. He couldn’t have the man violate him there as well.  He tried to claw, to shove, get him away from him, his last untouched area.

“Fuck off.” The man ground out and leaned upwards in order to shove his slimy tongue down Armin’s throat and silence the boy. The little blonde fought, shook his head, clawed with his hands but he couldn’t stop it. And to his absolute horror he came with a whimper, after a couple more jerks from the man’s dirty hand.

Seconds later the older man followed suit, thrusting in as deep as he could go into the bloodied heat and released his seed with stinging force in the boy’s sore, throbbing ass.

For what seemed like minutes, the two lay there in a panting sweaty mess with the larger man collapsed on top of the younger. Then the rapist finally rose, pulling his cock out of the boy’s red, semen-filled hole with a sickening sound. The larger man swiftly tucked himself back into his pants and turned slightly to look down on the pitiful site shivering and quietly sobbing on the dirty mattress.

“C’mon…get up, “the man grunted,” I’m dun’ fuckin’ yah’, yah’ slut.”He slightly kicked Armin again with his foot. “C’mon,” he reiterated.

Armin, fearing more pain, slowly rose to his feet. Standing on his shaky legs, the blonde was handed a rag that seemingly came from out of nowhere. He foggily studied the scrap of cloth, finding it covered in blackish grease and coated in a fine layer of dust. The boy stared backed at his captor in confusion.

The man huffed in anger, making the young cadet flinch in fear.” Yah’ gotta’ clean yurself’ up. Fucking nasty.”He crossed his arms and waited, clearing intending to not take his eyes off the captive soldier. Armin swallowed thickly, a revolting taste still present in his mouth, and used the filthy scrap to sop up the blood and sperm trickling down his thighs.

When he was finished, ignoring the excruciating pain in his lower half and ignoring the eyes still heavily fixated upon him, Armin yanked his underwear and skirt back up, smoothing out the wrinkles. Next he buttoned up his shirt the best he could and just fiddled with the creases a bit. Lastly he adjusted his tall boots, still on him, and wiped at his tear-stained face with his delicate hands as he stood before his recent rapist.  The man sneered with obvious superiority at the child and grabbed his already bruised wrists, tugging him towards the chair.

“Get back over ther’, Imma’ tie yah’ back up.” The burly captor remarked. Armin solemnly nodded in response as he limped slowly towards his seat, nearly falling twice due to the overwhelming amount of pain in his backside. Sitting in the chair nearly killed him.

“P-please D-David…” The tiny blonde spoke quietly with a scratchy, strained voice.” S-sitting h-hurts a lot. I d-don’t think…I-I don’t think I c-can sit down.”

“Too fuckin’ bad, yah’ cock-slut,” He responded and placed his hand on the child’s shoulder, roughly shoving him down into the seat. Armin gasped out in pain and tried to fight it again. The man shoved him again and the young soldier stayed, though in pain.

The large captor kneeled to grab the rope off the floor and tie the petite boy back into the chair. As this was happening, Armin stole a look in Jean’s direction.  He couldn’t see much through his blurry eyes, but he saw the taller soldier with his head hung very low, drying blood on the floor below his equally bloody wrists, damaged from him desperately trying to break free to save Armin.  And the little blonde was able to barely see tears drying on his cheeks in the dim light of the dusty storage room. 

“There, all done. Now I need a fuckin’ smoke from such a good fuck” the revolting man smirked and clapped his hand on the boy’s shoulder as if it was some sick form of a compliment. “But first…” the man trailed off, bending over to pick up the knife, so carelessly tossed to the floor earlier. He then proceeded to stalk towards Jean, still with his head bowed. Armin became more and more worried with each step.” I need to take out the fuckin’ trash.” He gripped the knife harder.

As the captor approached, Jean quickly raised his head, and now Armin could now clearly see the extent of his anguish. The taller boy’s eyes were perhaps almost as red as the blonde’s, and his cheeks equally streaked with tears. And instead of looking at the potential threat that was approaching him, Jean chose to look right at the tiny scout. Armin tried to hold eye contact with him; he truly did, but the worry and utter concern directed at the smaller boy overwhelmed him and he had to turn away.

Armin spoke up again,”W-what are y-you doing?”

The man studied his knife for a bit as if the question was bouncing around in his head looking for an answer. He then placed his knife against Jean’s neck where it been not too long ago. “I’m gonna’ kill him, boy, just for tha’ hell of it.” He stated with a satisfying smirk. Jean and Armin both held their breath as an extremely tense silence filled the air.

“B-but you p-promised,” Armin pleadingly stuttered.

And before the burly savage could even counter that, Jean spoke up instead.”Armin,” he said softly,” it’s okay.” The little blonde stared at the taller brunet in shock. The captor seemed more interested by the use of the boy’s real name than by what Jean said. The bigger cadet continued, “Armin…I couldn’t protect you, my friend, what good am I if I can’t even do that.”He paused a moment.”I’m better off dead it seems. So I’ll just accept my fate.” And he closed his eyes.

“Jean, n-no! T-that’s not t-true! P-please don’t give up!” The soldier pleaded, fresh tears forming. He strained against his rough bindings and leaned forward, refusing to acknowledge the pain shooting up his backside.And the kidnapper, clearly bored with this little show, was ready to finish what he started.

He pressed the knife downward, harder, more blood; he pressed the metal deeper—

Glass could be heard shattering somewhere else in the building, then shouts, and a clear struggle. Two heads turned in the direction of the noises while one head remained in place by the knife, though quickly losing blood. And in these moments, Armin saw his opportunity, he screamed, “HELP! WE’RE IN HERE! HELP US! P—“He was cut short as a knife flew through the air straight for him.

He could hear Jean yelling somewhere in the distance, and possibly…was that Mikasa’s voice he heard?

Everything was becoming so quiet, so dark.

Then…Nothing.


End file.
